Manifolds for rotary engines have consisted of porting directly into the cylinders of the rotary engine in which the complete four strokes of the internal combustion engine take place in a single cylinder-piston combination. This has caused (additional) absorption of energy. Present rotary type engines have substantial additional energy requirements due to the shock incurred from firing and also due to the considerable amount of reciprocating vibration caused by the rotation of the engine. As in most internal combustion engines, there is a substantial amount of weight required due to the structural strength requirements of the system.